Ninth of March
by Er Bi SMbi
Summary: HUNBAEK EXO FANFIC/ 1shoot/ "Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau tetap hidup."/ "Aku. Kim. Baek Hyun. Satu-satunya manusia beruntung yang berkuasa atas kalian."/ "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? So, i love you, Se Hun-ee."/ "Nado," Saranghae/ Warn!BoysLove


"Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Apa kau gila, Kim Baek Hyun!?"

Sosok yang disebut Baek Hyun itu memandang kakaknya yang juga tengah menatap dirinya tajam. Marah. Sedih. Dan kecewa. "Min Seok hyung, ini sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun. Kalau semua ini terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa uang tabunganmu akan hab-"

"KAU PIKIR BERAPA GAJI BULANANKU HAH?!" Min Seok memotong kalimat Baek Hyun. Emosi.

"..."

"Aku masih bisa membayarnya, Bi. Percayalah padaku."

Iris cokelat itu menatap iris cokelat lainnya. Lekat. Meski suara Min Seok melembut, tatapannya masih tajam, tidak mau dibantah.

Baek Hyun menggeleng. "Lebih baik hentikan saja."

Rahang Min Seok mengeras. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin sifat keras kepala yang dimilikinya juga dimiliki Baek Hyun. Seharusnya cukup Min Seok saja yang keras kepala dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah. Ya, mudah. Seharusnya.

"Lalu, selama bertahun-tahun ini," Min Seok mengambil nafas panjang. "UNTUK APA KITA BERJUANG SAMPAI SEJAUH INI KALAU PADA AKHIRNYA KAU MEMINTA BERHENTI!? UNTUK APA!"

"..."

"Semua. Semua yang sudah kau perjuangkan akan sia-sia. Dan kau, kau akan-"

"Hyung."

Baek Hyun menepuk bahu Min Seok pelan. Dengan senyum khas miliknya. "Kalau kau seperti ini. Siapa yang akan menguatkanku, eum? Kenapa aku merasa posisi hyung-dongsaeng kita terbalik?"

"Persetan. Pokoknya aku tidak akan menghentikan jadwal pencucian darahmu. Butuh uang berapapun, asal kau tetap hidup bersamaku, akan kuberikan. Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau hidup, Bi. Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tetap hidup."

Baek Hyun kembali terdiam. Terkenang masa-masa mereka berdua menjadi yatim piatu karena kebocoran gas yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah mereka tewas. Hanya tinggal Baek Hyun dan Min Seok yang saat itu baru pulang dari sekolah dasar.

"Kapan seseorang akan mati, hyung?" Tanya Baek Hyun lirih dengan wajah yang tidak lagi menghadap Min Seok. Memandang keluar jendela apartemen kecil mereka di lantai empat. Kota dengan banyak lampu yang menjadi penghias.

"Seseorang yang masih bernafas bisa dikatakan mati kalau orang itu sudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, hyung."

"Konyol. Bernafas ya tandanya hidup. Kalau tidak bernafas ya mati." Min Seok menyahut kesal.

Tersenyum tipis, Baek Hyun semakin mendekat pada Min Seok. "Aku bertahan hidup karena aku ingin lulus dari Star Museum, hyung. Bersama Se Hun dan Kyung Soo. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi alasan untukku bertahan hidup."

"Kau bisa menjadikanku alasan!"

Baek Hyun menggeleng. "Aku lelah, hyung. Aku terlalu lelah menjadi bebanmu."

Grep

Dengan tiba-tiba Min Seok memeluk Baek Hyun erat. Sangat erat. Menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baek Hyun. Matanya panas. Dari pada mendengarkan kalimat Baek Hyun yang seperti belati untuknya, Min Seok lebih memilih membuat Baek Hyun diam. Memeluknya.

Lagi-lagi Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya mengusap surai coklat gelap milik kakaknya. "Aku akan berusaha. Akan bertahan sampai kelulusanku tiba. Sampai kau melihat kami bertiga berpelukan bahagia, hyung. Aku akan berusaha bertahan. Dan jangan melakukan apapun lagi untukku."

"Kau keterlaluan, Bi."

"Ya. Namdongsaeng mu ini memang keterlaluan." Ketika saat itu tiba, mulailah hidup dengan bahagia, hyung.

.

.

Ninth of March (c) eRBi

HunBaek fanfic

Rated K

Friendship, Hurt

Warning! DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

Se Hun dan Kyung Soo berjalan bersisihan di koridor kelas empat. Untuk sekedar informasi. Sekolah swasta lanjutan kejuruan entertainment ini memiliki lima tingkatan. Kelas satu sampai tiga adalah tingkatan umum layaknya high school pada umumnya. Untuk kelas empat, katakanlah mereka seperti magang di dunia hiburan lokal dan nasional. Dan kelas lima adalah tingkatan di mana pelajar diizinkan melakukan kegiatan internasional mereka, kalau pun tidak ada mereka diharuskan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan di dunia hiburan. Setidaknya mereka harus memasuki kelas jurusan sebanyak empat kali selama dua minggu. Itulah Star Museum.

Tujuan mereka berdua sekarang adalah ruang musik. Ruang di mana Baek Hyun menghabiskan sebagian waktu luang ketika jam kosong pelajaran. Tidak peduli ada kelas lain yang memakainya atau tidak, Baek Hyun akan tetap menggunakan ruang itu. Asal dia tidak mengganggu dan dia tidak diganggu, itu sudah cukup untuk Baek Hyun.

"Se Huna. Kau, sudah dengar kabar itu?" Kyung Soo bertanya pada Se Hun setelah melepas sebelah earphone nya.

Se Hun bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima pilihannya. Itu terlalu, kau tahu, egois."

Langkah mereka terhenti saat pintu bertuliskan 'MUSIC CLASS' dengan ornamen cantik menghiasinya sudah berada di depan mereka. "Tidak ada yang bisa menerima pilihannya, Dio-ya. Tidak ada juga yang bisa membantahnya. Aku, kau, Min Seok hyung atau Yi Fan ge sekalipun. Tidak ada."

Itu kalimat Se Hun yang dapat Kyung Soo dengar sebelum tangan putih itu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Memininalisir suara yang tidak diperlukan.

Alunan lagu yang dimainkan dengan iringan gitar akustik menyapu pendengaran Se Hun dan Kyung Soo. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk, sambil menikmati nada-nada apik yang sedang dimainkan pemuda pendek berambut ikal dan seorang lagi pemuda berambut ikal yang cukup tinggi dengan gitar masing-masing.

Anata ni totte watashi mo...

Sou de aritai...

Jeda. Baek Hyun menghela napas lega setelah selesai menyanyikan satu lagu favoritnya. Dibarengi dengan Chan Yeol -pemuda cukup tinggi itu- yang tersenyum sumringah memandang Baek Hyun.

Plok

Plok

Plok

Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol serempak menoleh ke arah Kyung Soo yang bertepuk tangan semangat dan Se Hun yang berdiri di sebelahnya tersenyum kecil. "Musik yang bagus. Tapi suaramu masih kurang, Bi."

Chan Yeol mengernyit. Oh! Berarti bukan dirinya saja yang merasa suara Baek Hyun tidak sebagus beberapa bulan yang lalu saat acara penutupam festival sekolah, kan?

"Maaf saja Kyung-ee, suara indahku tidak akan keluar dengan gratis. Kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu."

Kyung Soo mencibir dengan gaya imutnya.

Setelah meletakkan gitarnya, Baek Hyun merangkul Chan Yeol sok akrab, meskipun harus berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang jauh.

Se Hun menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, melihat tangan Baek Hyun di bahu Chan Yeol. Cemburu.

"Berhubung kalian sudah di sini, perkenalkan, dia Park Chan Yeol. Prodi musik kelas D. Kalian harus tahu meski dia lebih fokus pada rapp, permainan gitarnya nyaris sesempurna Sung Ha."

Kyung Soo melangkah tiba-tiba mendekati Chan Yeol, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Chan Yeol dengan semangat.

Mengedipkan matanya dua kali lalu menyambut uluran tangan Kyung Soo ragu. Untuk apa?

"Salam kenal. Kyung Soo imnida. Kalau begitu, kita harus berjuang keras untuk upacara pelepasan minggu depan, Chan Yeol ah."

Kedua mata Chan Yeol membola, "Mwo?"

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu, suaraku tidak lebih buruk dari Baek Hyun kok. Jadi, peluang untuk mempermalukan diri sangat tipis. Aku masih waras, oke?"

"A-ah? Ye. Mohon kerjasamanya." Sejujurnya Chan Yeol bukan meragukan suara Kyung Soo, dia hanya tidak tahu kalau Baek Hyun akan menjadikannya partner duet Kyung Soo untuk upacara pelepasan kelas lima.

"Lalu, lagu siapa yang akan kita nyanyikan?" Kyung Soo menatap Baek Hyun semangat.

"Tentu saja lagu favoritku! Sangatsu Kokonoka."

Tluk

Se Hun menyentil dahi Baek Hyun keras lalu menyeretnya duduk di meja pembimbing. Mengulurkan botol air mineral pada Baek Hyun yang masih mengelus dahinya yang memerah karena kekurangajaran Se Hun.

"Kau memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai presiden sekolah, eoh? Sangat Baek Hyun sekali caramu itu."

Baek Hyun berdecak kesal setelah meneguk habis air minumnya. "Aku hanya memanfaatkan yang memang bisa kumanfaatkan, Hun-ee. Apa salahnya?"

"Jelas saja salah, Bi. Peraturannya, kau harus menghasilkan lagu itu dengan otakmu sendiri. Kau juga tahu jelas kalau lagu pelepasan di SM itu tidak pernah ada pop song. Dan lagi, itu lagu jepang. Kau mau dibakar Kepala dewan?" Sela Kyung Soo cepat sebelum Se Hun menjawab. Melotot pada Baek Hyun.

"Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, judulnya pas dengan tanggal pelepasan dilaksanakan. Sembilan maret." Baek Hyun tidak mau kalah.

"Bukan masalah pas atau tidaknya dengan judul lagu yang kau pilih, Bi! Ya Tuhan..."

Chan Yeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendapati Kyung Soo frustasi sendiri saat beradu argumen dengan Baek Hyun. Sementara Se Hun hanya memandang malas Kyung Soo yang berlebihan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu Han dan Yi Xing?"

Pertanyaan Se Hun membuat senyum kemenangan Baek Hyun luntur perlahan. Kedua matanya melebar menatap Se Hun horror. "Sial! Aku melupakannya!"

"Apa yang kau lupakan, Baek?" Dua sosok asing menghampiri mereka berempat.

Lu Han dan Yi Xing. "Apa kami terlambat?"

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu! Lu, Xing-ee, bolehkah kami menggantikan tugas kalian di upacara pelepasan?"

Lu Han menatap Baek Hyun lurus. Kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Silahkan."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baek Hyun memastikan dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Asal kau mau men- ough! Se Hun!"

Se Hun hanya menyeringai puas memandang saudara kembarnya berjongkok memegangi pelipisnya yang di lempar botol air milik Baek Hyun dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Se Hun. "Jangan bermimpi, Lu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kyung Soo menghampiri Lu Han, mengusap pelipis si pirang itu lembut. "Jangan menggoda adikmu, Lu. Pabbo."

Yi Xing hanya terkekeh geli mendapati syarat belum terucap Lu Han untuk menggoda Se Hun justru membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi korban kekerasan. "Kalian boleh mengambilnya, jangan khawatir." Putusnya, melirik Chan Yeol yang juga sedang memandangnya penuh kagum. Membuat Yi Xing kembali terkekeh.

.

.

.

9 Maret

Aula Utama Star Museum

Kursi yang tadinya kosong, kini dipenuhi para siswa tingkat lima dan para orang tua serta para adik kelas.

Se Hun, Baek Hyun dan Kyung Soo duduk di barisan paling depan. Bersama para anggota Osis lainnya (Se Hun adalah ketua Osis), panitia penyelenggara, komite sekolah, beberapa guru pembimbing dan siswa penggembira yang akan menghibur dengan pertunjukan mereka.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan teks pidatonya, Se Hun-ee?" Baek Hyun menoleh ke samping kirinya, tempat duduk Se Hun.

"Sudah." Se Hun menjawab singkat sembari mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari sakunya. Memberikannya pada Baek Hyun.

Dahi Baek Hyun mengernyit. "Kenapa diberikan padaku? Kau yang akan membacanya."

"Tidak. Mau. Itu kewajibanmu sebagai presiden sekolah." Sahut Se Hun tidak mau menuruti permintaan Baek Hyun.

"Tapi kau ketua osis."

"..." Se Hun diam.

"Dengarkan aku, Hun-ee. Aku memintamu membuatnya untuk kau baca sendiri. Menggantikan aku untuk berbicara di panggung itu."

"..." Tetap diam.

"Kau butuh alasan? Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama."

Se Hun terus terdiam memandang ke depan. Tidak mengacuhkan kalimat Baek Hyun meskipun kalimat itu dengan sendirinya memasuki pendengarannya. Melihat seorang siswa yang ditugaskan sebagai pembawa acara. Walau tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan apa yang siswa itu bicarakan.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Oh Se Hun! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan."

Tangan Se Hun menggenggam erat tangan Baek Hyun. "Terserah apa katamu, Baek. Meskipun matamu berubah kuning, bibirmu putih, pipimu tirus atau tidak bisa berdiri sekalipun, ini tugasmu. Setidaknya, kau harus berdiri di hadapan mereka sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir. Kau. Presiden. Sekolah. Ingat posisimu."

...

Menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah. Kau menang."

Kali ini Se Hun menoleh. Memandang kedua mata Baek Hyun yang seolah ikut tersenyum bersama bibir pucat itu. "Berikan kekuatanmu padaku."

.

.

.

Se Hun memapah Baek Hyun menuju panggung acara.

Yi Fan melirik Min Seok di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua tengah berada di bangku wali. Mewakili orang tua Se Hun dan Baek Hyun.

Senyum miris menghiasi wajah bulat Min Seok melihat adiknya di papah adik kekasihnya. Adik tiri Wu Yi Fan, Oh Se Hun. Dan bibir yang tersenyum itu perlahan melengkung ke atas. Bergetar lembut. Melihat Baek Hyun hampir terjerembap ketika membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kalau Se Hun tidak reflek menahan tubuh Baek Hyun.

"Kau masih ingin melihatnya?" Suara Yi Fan bahkan mulai tercekat.

"Ini, mimpi terakhir Baek Hyun yang bisa kukabulkan." Min Seok memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut tangan besar Yi Fan di kepalanya.

"Mimpi, ya."

.

.

.

Baek Hyun menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf, kemudian berterima kasih pada Se Hun lirih.

Hening. Entah karena pengaruh posisinya sebagai presiden sekolah atau karena memang mereka ingin mendengar pidato Baek Hyun, aula utama berubah sepi. Meski ada satu dua yang berbisik-bisik mengobrol atau bermain gadget, suasana hening tetap memdominasi ruangan.

Baek Hyun berdehem singkat sebelum memulai. "Selamat siang, kawan. Aku. Kim Baek Hyun, Presiden Sekolah angkatan ke lima belas. Satu-satunya manusia beruntung yang bisa berkuasa atas kalian." Menoleh ke arah Se Hun yang dibalas Se Hun dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala mantap. Itu Baek Hyun yang mereka kenal.

Para siswa bertepuk tangan riuh mendengar kalimat pembuka Baek Hyun yang penuh percaya diri. Bahkan ada yang bersorak gembira.

Kemudian hening lagi saat Baek Hyun mulai berbicara kembali.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan di sini. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian di sekolah. Sekolah kita."

"Yang aku ingat, kita bersama-sama saat mengikuti ujian masuk dan menjalani masa-masa lima tahun di sini. Kita punya banyak kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Sangat banyak. Seperti bertemu sahabat lama," Baek Hyun memandang Kyung Soo yang melambai padanya dari bangku.

"Mendapatkan pernyataan cinta." Melirik Chan Yeol yang entah kenapa malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mendapatkan kekasih." Menoleh pada Se Hun.

"Bertengkar dengan teman satu angkatan dan adik kelas." Mata sipitnya menjelajah mencari Tao dan Jong In.

"Dihukum bersama-sama karena membuat kekacauan di sekolah umum provinsi." Mengingat Jong Dae dan Jun Myeon yang babak belur.

"Kita berjuang bersama untuk lulus bersama. Bukankah itu terdengar manis? Kita berbagi tangisan, tawa dan kebahagian. Kita terpuruk bersama. Kita tertawa bersama. Kita semua, satu untuk selamanya."

Semua memperhatikan. Terharu.

"Sampai akhir, kita tetap teman, kan?" Baek Hyun menjelajahi seluruh bangku teman satu angkatan mereka.

Melihat Kyung Soo berdiri sambil tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal. "TEMAN!" Diikuti para siswa yang ikut berdiri, mengangkat tangan kanan mereka hampir serentak, "TEMAN!".

Se Hun menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun yang kini tersenyum lebar khasnya. Untuk diperlihatkan pada teman-temannya. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo dan Chan Yeol berjalan berurutan menuju panggung. Gerakan yang mereka lakukan terlihat elegan. Entah kemistri atau memang itu bakat lahir mereka, membuat setiap pergerakan mereka terlihat menyatu dan menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Jemari panjang Chan Yeol yang mulai bekerja dan petikan gitar yang menggema memulai pertunjukan.

"Lagu perpisahan ini, kami yang akan membawakannya. Kelancangan kami dan untuk ke'egoisan' presiden kita. Maafkan kami. Semoga menghibur."

Lu Han tersenyum, menganggukan kepala. Sementara Yi Xing memberi oke sign dan memberi semangat dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di udara.

_In the middle of the flowing seasons,_

_I suddenly feel the length of the days._

_During the days when it is too busy,_

_You and I sketch out our future_

Baek Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu Se Hun. Tangan kiri mereka saling bertautan. Rapat. Seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

Iris coklat Baek Hyun memandang Kyung Soo penuh haru. "Lihat, Hun-ee. Dio kecil kita sudah menjadi orang yang hebat. Suaranya indah sekali. Aku benar kan?"

Se Hun mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Baek Hyun meringis dalam senyumannya. "Ya. Dia menjadi lebih kuat."

_Placing their love on March's wind,_

_The sakura buds continue on through spring_

"Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kalian."

"..."

_Rays of an overflowing light,_

_Little by little, warm up the morning._

_After giving a large yawn,_

_I'm a little shy being by your side_

"Se Hun-ee."

Se Hun menggerakan ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Baek Hyun lembut sebagai jawaban kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin kalian tetap bersamaku. Aku ingin, kau tetap mencintaiku. Aku..." Baek Hyun berhenti berucap, nafasnya tidak teratur. "Se Hun-ee... se, sesak..." lirihnya.

Se Hun kembali mengeratkan genggamannya, mencium pucuk kepala Baek Hyun menenangkan. Meskipun Se Hun tidak yakin yang dilakukannya sekarang bisa menenangkan Baek Hyun atau tidak.

_Standing at a new world's entrance,_

_I now notice that I'm not alone_

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? So i'll say, i love you, Se Hun-ee."

"Nado," Saranghae, Kim Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo melihat Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya nyaman di bahu Se Hun yang juga menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Baek Hyun. Tangan yang saling bertaut, setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Se Hun.

_If I close my eyes, you are there,_

_Under my eyelids you live,_

_How strong it could become,_

_As for you and me, I want to be together_

Kyung Soo terisak, berhenti bernyanyi. Tatapan kesedihan yang kentara itu tertuju pada kedua sahabatnya yang diam. Tidak memperhatikannya bernyanyi lagi.

Seluruh penghuni aula seolah menahan nafas saat Kyung Soo berjalan tertatih menghampiri Se Hun dan Baek Hyun sambil terisak tertahan, meski wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata dan keringat. Petikan gitar yang masih Chan Yeol mainkan mengiringi setiap langkah Kyung Soo menghampiri sahabatnya.

Chan Yeol. Pemuda itu tahu dengan pasti apa yang sudah terjadi. Ya, dia tahu. Karena itu Chan Yeol lebih memilih menunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang berdesakan keluar sambil terus memainkan lagu favorit orang yang dicintainya sampai akhir. 'Baek Hyun ah.'

Dan lagu perpisahan pun usai. Kyung Soo berlutut memeluk kedua kepala sahabat baiknya. Menangis dan menggumamkan nama Se Hun dan Baek Hyun berulang kali. Berharap raga mereka berdua kembali menghangat dan membuka mata lagi.

Kyung Soo menyerah. Dia menangis dengan lepas saat tangisan Chan Yeol pecah. Tidak peduli kalau acara belum berakhir. Tangan kecilnya mengambil jarum suntik yang di genggam Se Hun dan menancap di pahanya sendiri. Kyung Soo tahu. Kebodohan seorang Oh Se Hun.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah... adikmu... bersama adikku." Yi Fan menenangkan Min Seok. Mencoba menjadi kekasih yang baik, walaupun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya yang memerah.

Min Seok tetap menangis di pelukan Yi Fan.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo menengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

Matanya menelusuri isi ruangan yang mulai di penuhi isak tangis teman-teman mereka. Mereka sudah tahu, sejak awal, mereka semua mencoba tersenyum dan bergembira untuk Baek Hyun. Meski kepura-puraan, asal mereka semua dapat tersenyum disaat terakhir presiden sekolah menginginkan mereka untuk tersenyum.

Lu Han yang menatap kosong ke arahnya. Yi Xing yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bahunya terguncang. Chan Yeol yang masih menangis, jatuh berlutut dari kursinya di panggung. Min Seok dan Yi Fan yang saling menguatkan, menyembunyikan tangis, mencoba kuat. Tao dan Jong In yang menundukan kepala dalam.

Mereka semua, menangis bersama untuk orang yang sama. Orang yang selama ini membuat mereka merasakan apa itu berteman, bertengkar, berkelahi dan berdamai. Kim Baek Hyun dan Oh Se Hun.

"Suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat nanti, kita harus bersama lagi. Meskipun di dunia yang berbeda. Aku harap, kita bisa berkumpul bersama."

Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya. Biarlah, dia sendiri. Hingga suatu saat nanti, ia akan bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya lagi. Di kehidupan yang berbeda. Di kehidupan yang lain. Kehidupan yang akan lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Pasti. Kyung Soo akan terus menanti waktu itu tiba.

Mempertemukan persahabatan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

"Yi Fan ge."

"Ne?"

"Belikan aku obat anestesi, obat pelumpuh saraf dan obat penghenti denyut jantung."

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Belikan atau aku akan membawa Lu Han dan Min Seok hyung."

"Se Hun!"

"Berikan apa yang ku mau. Satu hari sebelum upacara pelepasan, aku ingin jarum suntik itu kau berikan padaku, ge."

"Kau akan menyesal mengancamku seperti itu, Oh Se Hun."

"Tidak, selama itu untuk bersama Baek Hyun."

.

.

.

END again.


End file.
